Strike Goddess
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: AU Allen gets sucked into another Dimension. Alessandra, a seemingly normal girl with a dark past saves him. The two have to stop the Earl and the Noah family from destroying both dimensions, but new enemies are lurking in the shadows and danger hangs on every corner. Neah/AllenxocxTyki M just to be safe. Lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own D-Gray Man I do own my ocs though.**

**Chapter 1**_  
the Cave of Ice_

My name is Alessandra Bloodworth, but most people call me Alessa for short. I'm not very pretty by my standards. My butt long black hair is frizzy and tangled –I don't brush it often – and my fair skin has a few scars here and there. My eyes seem to change color day to day sometimes when my mood changes, they can be blue one minute to gray and even rumored to go to red –I doubt this last one though for I've only heard this happen once – plus anything in-between. My nails are chipped and almost nonexistent. I am only 5' 1'' and weigh 118 lbs. I'm scrawny and weak-looking despite being 16. I'm forced to wear glasses for my near-sightedness and most the time I'm clumsy without them on. Unlike most people though, my senses are sharpened to a fine point. I was trained as an assassin since I was 3 for a British spy project, _Project Sky Dancer IX_. I was moved to the USA at age 7 were I was adopted by a kind loving family. The project had been shut down because some corrupt officials thought they could create super soldiers to kill whoever they wanted. The two countries banned the practice and the US President at the time – I have forgotten his name – took pity on me and brought me back home with him. So far I've lived a normal life, only using my skills when in the most dire situations. Though I have to admit I love to show up the bullies at my school. Nobody –not even my parents – know of the life I led before and I want to keep it that way.

The opening of a door brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked temporarily forgetting where I was. It was Monday –the dreaded Monday – and school was just about to start. The class stopped murmuring the second the teacher came into view. The teacher, Mr. Smith, was a tall dark skinned man –he said he was from Egypt— with black hair pulled into a short ponytail. He had green eyes and was super model skinny. I heard a lot of the girls in my class sigh causing me to roll my eyes.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone had a good weekend!" He smiled sweetly.

The teachers at this school were either too kind or too mean. The faculty was too strict and nobody really did anything about the drug dealers. A few of the girls murmured amongst themselves.

"I wish he would date me!" I heard one girl sigh dreamily.

"He's so hot!" Another squealed.

I turned my head to spot them.

"Miss Alessandra!" My teacher scolded making me stiffen and slowly turn to face him laughing nervously. "Pay attention to what is in front of you!"

"Sorry Mr. Smith…," I bowed my head speaking in my soft voice.

I heard a few girls giggle and make fun of me, but I ignored it plotting my revenge for later. The time went by slowly. In fact, everything was beginning to slow down. I heard the ticking of the clock suddenly stop. I felt my blood freeze in my veins as I looked around. Everything had stopped.

"W-what the…," I muttered getting up.

Magic isn't real in my world. There is no such thing. I've never believed in magic in my entire life. I didn't believe in God either, but listened to my Christian parents and went to church. I figured that there was someone above us that had something to do with the Big Bang, but not with mankind –I mean if someone had proof, like actual proof, then I'd rethink it. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Not seeing anyone I continued on my path.

"It's like time has frozen…," I stated twirling around to take everything in.

I heard a cracking under my feet and looked down. The white and blue tiled floor was glowing a faint green. It gave way under my weight and I plummeted down letting out a sharp cry of surprise. I hit the ground with a _thud_ and lay there slightly dazed. The world spun still from my tumble downwards. After getting my bearings I stood up holding my head.

"Now where the hell am I?" I growled angrily.

It was a cave that was almost completely covered in ice. I was standing on the only place without ice covering it –was this place here the entire time? I shook my head. No time to worry about trivial things. The cave looked like it went on for a while so I decided to check it out –no one was above the cave to help me—and there really wasn't anything to hold onto to climb out, even though I could. The ice, I noticed, burned my skin upon contact.

"Great…some more useless info…," I sighed to myself.

The sound of ice breaking drew my attention from my thoughts. Something was following me and they were doing a pretty good job because I couldn't see them and that was the first time I had heard them. I eyed the area behind me and continued to walk. Despite being underground with no light the ice seemed to bounce the sunlight from the opening I had made around so it was easy to see where I was going. More ice broke, but when I turned around there was no one there. I narrowed my eyes growing suspicious. The tunnel was getting smaller and narrower. I glanced around as everything went dead silent.

"This is too fucking weird…," I muttered sticking my hands in my faded black jeans and walking forward.

I set my foot down and it slid out from under me. The first thing that came to mind was that I was falling –the second was that my skin was going to burn—and I panicked flailing my arms trying to regain my balance. My glasses slipped off my face crashing to the floor. I went down soon after them.

"DAMN IT THAT BURNS!" I shriek jumping up grabbing my glasses.

My skin felt like it was on fire and red marks were appearing on my fingers and palms. I cursed myself and inspected my glasses. They were cracked and unusable. I tossed them to the side and ran a hand through my hair wincing at the burns.

"Great…now what the hell am I going to do!?" I groaned holding my head in my hands.

I paused hearing laughter behind me. I spun around in time to see a shadow dart behind a frozen rock.

"Come out! I know your there!" I snapped.

More laughter reached my ears, but how did they get in front of me? It was like they wanted me to follow, whoever _they_ were.

_Yes follow me! Come on! Haha! _A female voice came from farther in.

I began to follow it –but only because I had no one else to listen to so what if I was insane?—and soon stumbled upon a clearing. The ceiling had ice crystals forming and they looked sharp. When I looked down –yes I said down—there were crystals that looked like sharp spears on the floor. I gulped and studied the narrow path to the center of the clearing. The path was about on 1 and a half feet wide and led to a small circle island that seemed to float – the ice must be the only thing keeping it there—in the center. A giant chunk of ice covered it about 15 feet tall and almost completely covering the small circle. I blinked a few times as I spotted someone trapped in the ice.

"Dude! There is someone in there!" I shouted to no one in particular, I must really be losing my mind.

I was about to run up to the island except the ice nearly made me slip over onto the spikes of doom. I took in a shaky breath realizing that I was going to have to use my skills. I cursed myself for not thinking this before. I sighed sadly looking at my hands before doing a cartwheel across the ice path. I felt it burn my skin and shake, but it held fast under my weight. I wasn't out of the woods yet and now that I was closer I could clearly see a male trapped in the ice. It looked like a boy, but he had _white_ hair! I placed my hands against the ice and leaned forward as if to see if he was alive. My hands had long since gone numb so I couldn't feel the ice actually start to melt away. I was watching him when his eyes suddenly opened. I jumped back startled. It was then that I noticed the ice was melting.

"Why me? I'm just a normal kid!" I whined.

The place shook as the ice prison around the boy seemed to break and fall away. He fell forward and I rushed to catch him. He shuddered in pain –which I could only imagine—and gripped my shoulders tight. He had on a white-hooded cowl which covered his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand was slender and black, clad in what seemed like armor armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask was affixed to the cowl.

"U-um…Mister? Are you alright?" I asked nervously.

What if he was a bad guy? What if he was going to kill me? I stopped thinking when my head started to hurt. I mentally scolded myself for being foolish. He breathed in trying to steady himself. The place began to shake again, but this time the icicles on the ceiling were threatening to come down. I bit my lower lip if fear. We needed to get out of there and _fast_! I didn't notice him lift his head as I was too busy watching one icicle fall down next to where I was standing. It nicked the path and that shattered throwing me off balance.

"Fuck," was the only thing running through my head.

The boy wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug.

"Crown Clown!" He murmured before I was completely surrounded by his white cowl.

I held on feeling the ground beneath my feet begin to shatter and break. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to die.

"Miss don't you die on me!" He shouted as my eyes slipped closed plunging me into darkness.

I groaned waking up to a splitting headache. My eyes fluttered open seeing the same boy from before looking down at me worriedly. My mind was a bit fuzzy and I found I could not move.

"What…happened…?" I groaned wanting to place a hand on my head.

"The cave came down on us and well…," he laughed scratching his cheek. "We are kind of trapped…"

I blinked deciding about whether to slap him or not. I decided against –I couldn't move either way—and just laid there.

"What's your name…I can't just call you 'boy' now can I?" I asked glancing at him.

He smiled, "I'm Allen Walker…and you are…?"

"Alessandra Bloodworth," I stated bluntly.

I thought about it as he continued to smile.

"Just call me Alessa!" I added quickly.

Allen nodded –how can he move?!—and tapped his chin. I sighed growing annoyed.

"Well _Allen_ how do you plan to get out of here? I mean we will die if we don't get out soon," I asked trying once again to move.

He paused making a small _ah_ sound. He shifted me so I was lying on his chest –I blushed heavily at this—and lifted his left hand up. It glowed and he whispered something inaudible. He turned his head smiling at me.

"Don't worry we will be out of here soon."

The glow got brighter and the ice cracked away creating a hole above us. Allen picked me up and leapt out of the hole. I saw glittering particles of ice flew past. Allen landed a few feet away from the hole and stood up still holding me. He looked around taking everything in.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"New York, United States…uh it's the 21st century too…," I replied eyeing his weird clothes.

Allen seemed surprised. He frowned. I noticed people were staring at us.

"Allen…we should head someplace out of sight…you draw too much attention…," I whispered to him.

Allen nodded running into an alleyway out of sight. He glanced around slipping further down the alley before setting me down. I had begun to regain movement and feeling –in which I nearly passed out from the pain of my burns—so I lifted my head to watch him. Allen's eyes widened at my wounds.

"Your hands and arms are burned!" He cried in shock.

I winced, "The ice burned my skin when I fell…"

He pulled out a first aid kit and began to wrap up my wounds –which I protested verbally and physically—making sure they weren't too tight.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked feeling the pain beginning to become almost unbearable.

"Because you saved me…and I feel like I need to protect you…," he smiled sincerely –in which I really did slap him—at me.

He held his injured cheek looking hurt.

"Dun look at me like that!" I snapped.

He sighed and nodded. He looked out at the street.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked looking back at me.

I nodded, "Yes…it's not far from here…"

He lifted me back up and began walking. His arm and hand still had the armor on. I wondered why that was. I gave him directions –which I had to correct him when he got lost—and finally we reached my house. My parents were not there at the moment so he could stay till they got back.

"I can walk you know..," I muttered.

"No not very well…I had to numb your nerves because you were in so much pain…," Allen happily stated bluntly.

I threw a punch at him without meaning to and was surprised when he caught it with ease. I clenched my teeth doubling over in pain. Allen grew worried.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"N-no…I'll be alright…I just need to…rest…," I whispered wincing again.

Allen laughed nervously –what is up with him and laughing?—before helping me into bed. I stared at the ceiling. Allen sat next to me deep in thought. I saw his arm revert back to human like, but it was still black. He stared at it for awhile before clenching his fist and staring at the sky.

"What's wrong?" I asked tensing from the pain.

The bandages were becoming blood red. I glanced out the window seeing the moon rising. Allen remained silent before lifting his head. He smiled softly before staring at me with gentle eyes.

"Go to sleep Alessa…," he whispered to me.

I yawned and nodded –hopefully the pain will have dulled in the morning—before turning onto my side hissing in pain. I felt Allen cross his arms behind his head and lay down next to me. I fell asleep to his breathing.

Allen's pov:

I turned my head to look at Alessandra. She had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully. I wondered how Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and everyone were doing. I hadn't gotten to see them after my heart was punctured and my innocence evolved. I frowned.

"They must be worried about me…," I stated sadly.

I felt Alessandra –I mean Alessa—move next to me. She was shivering and I pulled a blanket over her. I'm in a different world, a different dimension even, with only her as a friend. Something was different about her, and I felt drawn to her. I looked at Alessa's burns. She got them from the ice when she saved me right? I inspected the skin that was burned. It would heal, but not for a while.

"As long as I'm here…I swear to protect her…," I whispered brushing hair from her face.

I leaned back before wondering where the food was. My stomach growled making me laugh nervously. Maybe I should ask her before I clear out her kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own D-Gray Man I do own my ocs though.**

**Chapter 2**_  
Collisions_

I rolled onto my side noticing the empty spot where Allen had laid down. It was still warm so he must have just gotten up recently. I sighed getting up –I wanted to stay asleep I was still tired—and looked around. Someone was in the kitchen and I wondered if it was Allen. I rubbed my eyes wincing at the pain. I walked to the door opening it and peeking out. When I didn't see anyone I stepped out.

"Allen?" I called.

There was a clattering of pans that startled me for a cry of surprise that sounded like Allen. I hung my head sadly and followed the sound of pots and pans. I stopped at the bathroom to get pain killers before continuing on my way. I came to the kitchen finding a giant pile in the center. Allen was nowhere to be found –he must be stuck under it—and I went blue with shock. A hand popped out and waved at me.

"U-uh…Can you help me out here?" Allen asked under the pots and pans.

I placed a hand over my mouth trying to hide my giggles.

"Pff…Yah…s-sure…haha…," I giggled and knelt down next to the pile beginning to 'dig' him off.

I lifted pan after pan before I could see him smiling goofily. I sighed and set down the last pot now that he was completely uncovered. I wiped my forehead sighing.

"Done," I muttered.

Allen got up and maneuvered over to me to kneel down. I smiled at him.

"You okay Allen…you…haha…got buried there didn't you!" I laughed.

Allen smiled, "Yah…I was getting worried…"

I looked at the mess Allen had created and wondered what he had done to do this –just how did I not wake up to this— much destruction. The room was in complete chaos. The microwave had smoke coming out of it. The silverware were at stuck in the wall –they did have silverware where he came from didn't they?—and the plates were in pieces on the floor. Food The air sparked over my head dangerously as Allen paled fearfully.

"Allen…what did YOU DO!" I shouted flipping the nearby table.

Allen had tears in his eyes as he scrambled away for his life.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" He cried hiding behind a corner.

I burst out laughing and at the same time crying.

"Sure, sure!" I laughed.

Allen blinked at my sudden mood swing –must be the pain killers I took before going to the kitchen—and cautiously walked back over to me. He watched me nervously before supposedly deeming me sane still and sighing.

"I thought you were going to kill me…," he laughed nervously.

A malevolent aura surrounded me. I turned with a sinister grin facing him. He shuddered and panicked.

"A-Are you okay?!" He asked holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm still going to hurt you…," I took a few steps forward shakily before lunging at him.

He ducked and ran as I chased after him. This went on for hours till finally my body gave out from the pain in my wounds and I collapsed onto the ground unable to move.

"S-shit!" I mumbled angrily.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief and calmly walked over to me.

"Looks like I'm safe…," Allen stated happily as he sat next to me.

"Hey! Come on!" I hissed at him.

He just chuckled and patted my head. I growled dangerously. He pulled away nervously.

"If you ask nicely I _may_ help you !" he smiled at me.

My right eye twitched in annoyance at his smile. It seemed hearts where almost literally coming out of his head. I pouted sadly.

"Fine…can you please help me?" I asked nicely.

He chuckled and helped me into a sitting position. I sighed and glanced at him. He was looking at all the electronics in the house. There was a large explosion and I shrieked in fear. Allen stood up quickly and ran to one of the windows looking out.

"It's an Akuma!" He gasped rushing out.

His arm was back to being covered in a claw like armor. I narrowed my eyes slightly frowning.

"What's…an Akuma?" I wondered out loud.

The house shook making me panic slightly. The sound of fighting reached my ears. I wanted to get up and check what was going on, but I still couldn't move. I wondered if it was Allen fighting –but he was just a kid—and hoped that if he was that he was going to be okay. There was the sound of gunfire then another explosion. The west wall crumbled to dust as Allen went flying back into the east wall. It formed a crater around him as he hit it.

"Allen!" I cried wishing to help him.

My eyes widened when I heard the clicking of guns at the hole. I paled and began to break out in a cold sweat. Allen sunk to the floor not moving

"ALLEN! ALLEN WAKE UP! COME ON! ALLEN!" I shouted frantically at him.

A few tears fell from my eyes as I heard the loud bangs of firing guns echoed through the house. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to die. The bullets never hit me and I opened my eyes seeing Allen standing in front of me protectively. He had blocked all of the bullets. A monster pointed the guns that were attached to its body at us.

"Are you alright Alessa?" Allen asked glancing back at me.

I managed a nod and he looked back at the monster –which was an Akuma I think—before running forward attacking it. It fired again trying to hit Allen.

"Cross Grave!" Allen's left arm glowed as a cross appeared on the Akuma's body.

The Akuma exploded a few seconds later. Allen pulled me close to him in a protective hug shielding me from the blast. He let go a while later. He looked me over to make sure I was alright before sighing.

"Allen was that a…A…Aku...ma?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded gravely.

"But things like that don't exist here! Not in this world!" I snapped running my hands through my hair –my body was responding again finally.

I refused to believe it even though the proof had been before my eyes only seconds before. Allen fell into deep thought.

"That confirms my suspicions…I'm not in my world…but then they must have followed me here…," he looked at me.

Allen noticed my panic and placed a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention to him again.

"Listen to me…things are about to get real dangerous for you. I _will_ protect you as much as I can but...," he paused thinking of the words to say. "I need to know if you are okay with this…"

I stared at him wide eyed. The whole situation began to sink into my mind. Allen was being really nice about it –must have done it before in his world— so I wasn't as worried as I thought I should be.

"Y-yah…I'm…I'm okay with this…," I murmured softly.

Allen smiled gently at me as he stood up. He looked around at the destroyed house –my parents are going to kill me—and inspecting the hole.

"We need to find a new place to stay…," he smiled at me innocently.

I chucked a pillow at his head hitting him in the face. He fell back twitching. I tapped my bottom lip nervously –oops I forgot to take out the hidden remote—and laughed.

"S-sorry…," I laughed nervously crawling over to his fallen form.

"Hnnn…," his eyes were swirls as he lay there.

I patted his head causing him to look at me. I smiled faintly at him before sitting back.

"First…tell me about your arm and these Akuma…," I stated staring intently at him.

He sat up sighing and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…," he began slowly.

One _long_ talk later:

"So that cross on your arm is innocence which is god's weapon to defeat Akuma and the monsters are Akuma which are living weapons made with dark matter and a person's soul?" I briefly recapped what he told me.

He nodded watching me intently.

"And the 'maker', the Millennium Earl, is the being responsible for the Akuma's creation. The Noah family helps him with his goal to destroy mankind and it is an exorcist's job to destroy the Akuma?"

He nodded again. I stared blankly at Allen before looking away.

"That's a load of crap," I stated bluntly.

Allen hung his head sadly as a giant rock fell on it. He shakily lifted his head.

"B-but…I-it's all true! The monster from before should be proof enough!" He murmured swaying slightly.

I scuffed, "So…you're trying to tell me that our two worlds seemed to have collided and mixed?"

"Yah…I guess…I'm not so sure myself," Allen replied sighing.

I looked outside wondering when my parents would be back. They were going to freak when they saw this.

"Allen…my parents will be home sometime…if they see this…," I motioned to the hole, "They. Will. Flip. Out."

Allen stood up. He walked to the hole and inspected the pieces. I went to change my bandages on my burns. When I came back Allen was fixing the wall –he was actually pretty good too—and making sure everything looked the way it had been before.

"Wow…who would have thought you were good at fixing things…," I blinked in surprise.

Allen glanced at me smiling.

"Yah…But as payment you have to make me food!" He smiled innocently.

I groaned in exhaustion giving in. I reasoned that he probably deserved it seeing as he hasn't eaten in who knows how long.

"Fine…but when we leave for another place to stay you'll have to carry me !" I grinned at him.

Allen nodded in agreement and went about fixing the wall as he told me about his friends and I told him about my life –not the ex-assassin part though.

I was sitting outside watching the sun go down. The days were getting shorter and soon snow would begin to fall. I heard footsteps and looked up. My eyes widened as a shadow passed over me.

"Well, well who do we have here?" A young man with gold eyes and umber skin stood over me.

He had on a top hat and an old black suit. Under his left eye was mole. He laughed and reached out his hand which I instinctively pulled away from –better to be safe than sorry—making him laugh.

"I won't hurt you at least not yet...just looking for Allen Walker...and don't try hiding him. I know he is here," he smirked darkly.

I narrowed my eyes at the strange man. I wondered if he was a Noah like Allen had told me. He said umber skin was a trait they had. I stood up hearing the back door behind me open.

"Hey Alessa can I eat now—?" He stopped staring at the two of us.

"Hey..._boy_," the man smirked.

Allen grabbed my wrist roughly and yanked me towards him making me collide with his chest. My face would have turned red, but I ignored the fact I was pressed against him—something about impending danger—and looked up at him. He did not look happy to see this man.

"Tyki Mikk...," Allen glared at him.

Tyki seemed to smirk more. Allen pulled me ever closer to him. I was getting worried.

"Allen... who is he?" I asked shakily.

Allen remained silent continuing to glare at Tyki before answering me.

"Tyki Mikk, the Noah of pleasure...and the man who almost succeeded in killing me."

My eyes widened, "W-what...!"

Tyki chuckled glancing at me.

"Made a new friend there, _boy_?" He chuckled. "Just hope nothing _bad_ happens to her..."

Allen pushed me behind him silently challenging Tyki. I blinked feeling left out of the silent conversation. After a few minutes had gone by, Allen tilted his head in my direction.

"Alessa go inside...it's too dangerous for you...," he ordered.

I complied and scurried inside, but not before looking at Tyki as I shut the door. Something in that man's eyes scared me when he watched me. I couldn't pinpoint what it was though. I brushed it off—must be my imagination right?

I started dinner for Allen—he told me to make a lot so I will—and sat there at the dinner table looking worriedly at the door. Was he alright? What if something happened? I contemplated whether to stand up and look or not. The door opened and I perked up. Allen came in with a scary look on his face.

"A-Allen?" I stood up and rushed over to him to see if he was hurt.

He smiled faintly at me as if to say 'I'm alright' and walked away from me leaving me standing there. My bangs covered my eyes to hide the silent tears that fell. Why do I care so much? I just met him. I went back to cooking. I could hear Allen in the other room. He was pacing back and forth angrily. I closed my eyes leaning my head back taking in calming breathes. I wish I could do something to help him. I sighed going back to cooking. I would make as much as Allen wanted. I wanted to see him smile again.

Allen's pov.

I paced back and forth angrily. After Alessa went inside Tyki had made his intentions clear.

_Flashback:_

_Tyki smirked, "Shall I destroy her like I did your arm?"_

_He paused and eyed said arm. His eyes narrowed as he clicked his tongue._

"_Well, well! I thought I destroyed that arm...and I thought I had killed you, boy...," Tyki chuckled darkly._

"_You couldn't have...its right here!" I smirked glaring at him, "And don't you dare touch her. She has nothing to do with this!"_

_I was angry at him for threatening her. Alessa had nothing to do with this._

"_You better watch it boy...you might just lose her," Tyki threatened._

_I narrowed my eyes, "Try it...I'll kill you before you can."_

_Tyki chuckled and tipped his hat._

"_I didn't come here to fight, boy. I'll be seeing you around," he stated before walking off._

_I watched him leave before walking back into the house._

_End Flashback:_

I stopped pacing smelling food in the air. I wonder what Alessa is cooking, hopefully it was good. My stomach growled and I walked to the kitchen my mouth watering.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own D-Gray Man I do own my ocs though.**

**Chapter 3  
**_the Government's Say_

I turned over the burner on the stove and sighed setting the table. Allen practically floated into the room. I chuckled softly.

"You're drooling," I giggled pointing at him.

He blushed and quickly wiped the drool from his mouth.

"S-sorry!" He blushed harder.

I just shook my head and began to set the food in front of his seat. He gladly sat down and surveyed the food. After setting everything down I looked around slightly saddened and excused myself. Allen stopped shoving food into his mouth to stop and stare. I left the room quietly. Allen shrugged and went back to devouring the food.

I walked to the back door and looked out placing my hand softly against the glass.

"I forgot about school today...," I murmured to myself.

Even with my wounds I still needed to go. I blinked. I couldn't remember exactly when time had started up again. When I fell into the cave or was it when I saved Allen? I sighed and gently banged my head against the doorframe.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself in a whisper. "The more I think about it the more it seems impossible for me to go with Allen...I made a promise to the government to go to school and stay with my family till I was old enough to leave if they wouldn't exterminate me. They keep such a good eye on me...but I guess that doesn't matter I never called the school so now they will come after me...because I went against the terms of the agreement..."

I opened the door and stepped outside and made sure to shut it after me. The wind whipped my hair back and forth. I spread my arms out feeling the cold wind hit my face. It cooled tears that I hadn't realized was there and forced me to shiver. I opened my eyes and let my arms drop. I walked down the stairs and down the driveway. I was about to leave when Allen called my name.

Allen's pov.

I finished the food quickly and looked around wondering where Alessa could have wandered off. I stood up putting the dishes in the water. I looked out the window not seeing her. I frowned running outside. I looked around spotting her at the end of the driveway.

"Alessa!" I ran over to her grabbing her shoulder.

I looked at her face seeing her crying. I gently rubbed her shoulders comforting.

"Don't cry...Tell me what's wrong...," I soothed her softly.

She stared at the ground wiping her eyes. I blinked worriedly. She looked at me.

"It's...nothing I want to tell you...It's my problem...don't worry about it...," she sniffled.

I sighed and led her back to into the house. Even though I couldn't see them I knew someone was watching. Something—or someone—was bothering Alessa and I was bound determined to find out. I looked outside once more before shutting the door.

Unknown pov.

I hissed as the door shut blocking my view of my target. My target being the ex-assassin Alessandra Bloodworth and she had broken our contract. I was assigned with exterminating her. My boss was going to pay me handsomely too. I began to dismember my sniper rifle angrily. As I was putting it away my phone rang. I answered it.

"What?" I snapped into the speaker.

I stopped to listen.

"Alright...I'm on it...yah, yah...," I sighed before hanging up. "Stupid Boss..."

I glanced at the house before slinging my gun container over my shoulder. I sighed walking away.

Allen's pov.

I looked out the window finally spotting someone on one of the rooftops. They began to walk away. I narrowed my eyes not liking the looks of the situation. Alessa was hiding something from me and I was going to find out. I could hear her soft breathing as she fell asleep.

"Alessandra...what are you hiding...," I wondered to myself.

Alessandra's pov.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I muttered angrily about the sun and turned on my side to try and escape from it. Apparently when the sun wants to wake you up, it wakes you up. I sat up already grumpy—not a morning person—and blinked before getting up to get changed. I was going to go to school today no matter what. My wounds were mostly healed and I was scared about staying home—what if someone came by from the FBI? I got dressed in a long sleeved shirt that was bright red on top changing to dark red on the bottom, black sweatpants, white socks and put silver wolf earrings in. Allen walked in just as I was brushing my hair.

"Alessa we have to talk!" He stated bluntly before freezing where he was standing and staring at me.

"What?!" I snapped at him furious.

He gulped and shook his head.

"N-nothing!" He stammered.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack walking past him.

"I'm going to school understand? Don't fucking _destroy_ anything while I am gone!" I shouted running out the door to catch the bus.

He raced out the door after me just in time to see me waving to him while sticking my tongue out from one of the windows. The bus drove off leaving him standing there stunned.

Allen's pov.

I stood there as the bus drove off and out of sight. I was speechless as the shock began to wear off. I blinked. Once. Twice. Before balling my hands into fists.

"ALESSA!" I shouted drawing the attention of her neighbors.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Oops...sorry!" I quickly rushed back into the house mortified.

I sat down on the floor mentally exhausted.

"And people are after her! Oh what am I going to do?" I sighed sitting against the couch. I looked at the ceiling. "Mana...what do I do?"

I looked outside watching the cars on the road—this world is so advanced—before sighing again. I looked down at my left arm. I thought about leaving to hunt her down, but decided against it. I'd cause her more trouble that way. I rested my head on the palm of my hand suddenly exhausted. She wouldn't mind if I took a small nap right?

Alessa's pov.

My bus pulled up to the high school I go to. Everyone was moving around like normal. I sighed. Normal was good; normal meant no 'end of the world' problems. I walked through the front door glancing around. No one noticed me yet, but I didn't pause to sightsee and continued on. I hurried to my class keeping my head down. I walked into my Biology Class. I can't remember the teachers name for some reason, though when an adult walked in and introduced themselves as our _new_ teacher I found something fishy. My blood seemed to freeze inside my veins. It couldn't be. Oh but it was. The new teacher was Gina Macidyn, a government official. She had her sandy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and mascara around her purple eyes. Our eyes met and I wanted to bolt as fear coursed through me.

"Ah! Hello Alessandra!" She put on a fake smile.

"Hello...," I muttered back shrinking further down in my seat.

If she was here then the government was looking into me. I hoped it didn't come to me having to fight for my life—I was kind of doing that now though. Gina walked past me during the day's lesson making me tense. My partner for the lab we were working on looked at me quizzically. I just smiled nervously at her before eyeing Gina again. She had a sinister look on her face. My skin crawled at the sight. I can't think about that. I have to get through school.

"Alessandra, may I speak to you in the hallway?" She asked standing next to me.

"Y-yes ma`am," I mumbled getting up.

Everyone around me began to murmur. I took in a deep breath and walked out. Gina followed soon after. When the door shut Gina turned to me.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked faking sweetness.

"I got hurt...," I showed her my bandaged arms and legs, "and accidently slept through the school day."

Gina sighed and her aura turned sinister. She grabbed my wrist sharply. I winced hissing in pain.

"That hurts!" I snapped flinching as she held ever tighter.

I clawed at her hand to let go. The pain wouldn't go away.

"Let go! Let go let go let go let go!" I shouted struggling.

I pulled trying to escape and finally she let go. I tumbled back losing my balance and fell onto the ground. My body burned and I glared at her with one eye closed. A familiar shadow fell over me and I stiffened.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Alessandra Bloodworth...," Tyki smiled at Gina.

I turned my head looking at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked panicked.

He walked up to me and knelt down helping me up much to my surprise. His grip was rough, but at the same time it didn't hurt. I blinked confused. Was he going to kill me after he saved me? What was he up to?

Gina glared at him.

"This is none of your business...don't interfere!" She snapped losing her calm.

Tyki sighed, "Her parents asked me to collect her...I have a note that excuses her from yesterday's school day."

He handed it to her and as Gina looked over the note surprised, he led me away. This man terrified me, but I remained silent out of fear. After we were a safe distance away—safe being out into the parking lot—he turned to me smirking. I flinched back.

"A-are you going to kill me?" I asked trying to act fearless, but my voice was quivering.

He placed a hand against my cheek enjoying my fear.

"No...not yet...you're amusing...," he chuckled.

I glanced at his hand. I took a deep shaky breath and found myself against the wall. I flinched and looked at him. I could clearly see the sadistic pleasure he was getting from hurting me.

"I can use you against Allen...," he seemed to purr as he leaned next to my ear.

My heart began to beat rapidly as his breath hit my ear. I closed my eyes tightly afraid they might show something. I involuntarily shuddered before working up the courage to push him away. I managed to put a few feet in-between us. I glared at him, my temper flaring dangerously.

"Seems the little girl can fight back," he chuckled.

I ran at him angrily, blindsided by my own rage.

"Don't call me little!" I snapped throwing a punch at him.

I went right through to my horror and flailed my arms trying to regain my balance.

"Oomph!" I landed onto the ground hearing my glasses break. "GIANT CHICKEN FRIES I JUST GOT THOSE FIXED!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow at my outburst. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"I-I can't believe I just said that out loud...," I murmured hanging my head in shame. "MY LIFE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

I fake cried turning my back to him. I heard Tyki sigh.

"What a weird human...," he muttered running a hand through his hair.

I stopped crying and looked at him. He glanced at me before sighing again walking back over. He reached down and yanked me to my feet.

"Come," he commanded dragging me behind him.

I dug my feet into the ground.

"I'm NOT going with you! You can't make me!" I tried to pull myself from his grip and continued to dig my feet into the ground.

The ground itself was either too soft or too hard so I wasn't able to stop his movement. Finally after a few minutes I finally grounded my feet managing to stop Tyki. He glanced back at me, meeting my glare with one of his own. I gulped comparing his glare to that of a lion's. Surprisingly that comparison made my neko fan girl side squeal over the image. I mentally banged my head against a wall.

"Bad Kitty…," I muttered under my breath.

Pressure erupted from the back on my neck and I fell to the ground once more. My head was spinning and I was starting to see black dots. I glared at Tyki before losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, I do own my ocs though!**

**Chapter 4  
**_Whirlwind_

I opened my eyes to see Allen staring at me worriedly. He was too close and my hand came up punching nose. He cried in pain and fell away from me letting me finally sit up. I was back home with Allen. I looked around.

"How did I get back here?" I asked looking at him.

I paled laughing nervously–I had accidently made his nose bleed – before getting a first-aid kit. I set it down and went about trying to stop the bleeding. Allen winced, but otherwise stayed still. I sat back when I was done.

"Phew...it's not broken...," I reassured him.

I sighed. I needed to be careful. Couldn't let my secret slip. Now that I thought about it, I had grown out of shape. I could have easily broken Gina's grip without even trying, but for some reason I was having trouble. I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice Allen watching me. A strange look on his face.

'I'm going to need to train again. If something comes up where I need my skills its best to have them sharpened to a fine point,' I thought sadly. 'And that's going to be tough with Allen here...'

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing a car pull into the driveway. It sounded like my parents. I panicked, if my parents found out Allen was here they would have my head! I looked at him.

"Allen you need to hide!" I dragged him to his feet and frantically looked around for someplace to hide him.

He blinked surprised and confused. I pulled him to my closet–which by the way had lots of room– before shushing him and closing the door.

"A-Alessa! W-what are you doing?!" He asked trying to open the door.

I struggled holding it shut. I pressed my body against the door hoping that the extra weight would keep it shut.

"Shh! My parents are home! They can't find you understand!" I whispered angrily through the door. "So please stay there!"

He fell silent but I pictured him nodding. I jumped hearing the back door open.

"Aessandra! We're home!" My mother called from the kitchen. "Did you miss us?"

There was shuffling of feet and I raced out of my bedroom to greet them. I put on a smile for them. Couldn't have them knowing what was going on. They talked about trip they went on and how much fun it was. I listened to what they had to say like a good child. I hoped Allen would stay put until I could find a way for him to stay without making it suspicious.

**Allen's pov.**

I sighed and sat down on the cold floor. I could hear Alessa in the other room chatting with her parents. My head hurt for some unknown reason and every now and again I would black out. It was starting to get on my nerves. I don't understand what was going on. If I ever see Master again I should take it up with him. I paled at my own thoughts. Go see Master? I'd rather not! I noticed the talking in the kitchen had stopped. It had gone eerily quiet. Did something happen? I wanted to go and see but Alessa told me not to. I guess I would just have to wait.

**Alessa's pov.**

My parents had just told me that someone would be staying over. They said he was a nice young man and needed someplace to stay. I stared at them as silence settled in. The door opened behind them and a familiar face walked in. I paled considerably. Tyki Mikk stood in all his glory at this small victory. I personally wanted to strangle him and kick out a window or two, but my parents wouldn't like that so I just settled to glaring at him when my parents weren't looking. My father patted my shoulder.

"We'll go and get unpacked why don't you get to know Mr. Mikk," he smiled at me and went outside with mother.

I turned up the glare meter to full force hoping that it would melt his brain. Sadly it didn't and he grinned malevolently. I suddenly felt very helpless without Allen there.

"Nice house. It's good to see it from the inside finally...," Tyki smiled at me.

I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my house!" I hissed angrily my fingers twitching wanting to go through with my plan of strangling him.

"Now, now...you should be more polite to guests if not you could end up getting hurt," he smirked at me.

I twitched. 'Kill.'

He began to walk past me when I grabbed his sleeve–looks like he was letting me touch him– holding him in place.

"My family and friends are off limits. If you harm them I will personally send you to hell...," I threatened darkly.

He stared down at me silently before his sleeve went right through my hand. I glared at the ground. I hated him. I hated him so much and yet there was this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that surfaced whenever he looked at me.

"Tell that boy that your family and friends are safe and that I have no intention of attacking anyone. Frankly I just want to get back to the Earl," he stated before walking to the guest room.

I stood there as my right eye began to cry for no reason. It did that from time to time, if my sad emotions became too strong my right eye would cry while my left remained unwavering. It was weird to have one eye cry while the other didn't even feel like it. I spun around heading to my room. I flung open m y closet door startling Allen.

"Alessa? You look angry! What's wrong?" He asked scrambling to his feet.

"Tyki Mikk will be staying here..."

He froze and stared wide eyed at the ground. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. I opened them again when Allen suddenly hugged me. I didn't bother to move and I returned it fighting back the tears. Now everyone close to me was in danger. I don't care what Tyki says, he'll go after anyone who stands in his way. I closed my eyes pulling away from him. I shouldn't get close to him, he'll probably end up dying someday.

"Alessa...don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you or anybody that is close to you...," he promised. "So please don't cry..."

He gently took his thumb to wipe away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I placed my hand against his holding it there. We stayed that way for a few minutes.

**Tyki's pov.**

I sat down on the bed running a hand through my hair. What was I thinking? I groaned.

"Damn, what is this weird feeling I get from that human girl. Road is going to laugh at me if she ever finds out," I grumble setting my hat down on one of the dressers.

This world is so strange. No Akuma until Allen and I show up and even then they don't always listen to me. What is with that girl anyways? I sense Dark Matter _and_ innocence coming from her, but that is impossible. I glanced at the door. What was Alessa–I think that was her name–and why did she have such an effect on me.

**Alessa's pov.**

I heard my parents walk into the house and stiffened. I turned away from Allen.

"We need to stay here longer. I don't trust Tyki...," I murmured to him.

Allen nodded. I went to confront my parents about Allen staying as well. What harm could it do? I was dead anyway when they found out I skipped school. I walked into my parents bedroom to find my mother doing the weirdest and stupidest dance I will ever know. I went blue if shock and backed away from her shutting the door. I breathed a sigh and decided against talking to them.

"Why do my parents have to be one of the strange ones...?" I question myself sadly hanging my head.

I sighed and collapsed on the couch in a gloomy state. There was a gunshot and I bolted upright. My left cheek stung and when I touched the spot I felt something warm and wet. I pulled my hand away seeing blood. My mind was going into shock. I felt like I had a tornado in my head, scrambling my thoughts. I couldn't think, but I needed to. If someone was attacking then I had to think clearly. There was another gunshot and someone roughly pulled me out of the way. I turned my head seeing both Tyki and Allen. They glared at each other hatefully.

"Unhand her Tyki," Allen glared.

"Why should I, _boy_?" Tyki replied narrowing his eyes.

Allen pulled me from Tyki's grip and closer to him. Tyki shrugged and looked to the source of the gunshots as a bullet went right through him. It hit the wall behind him.

"It seems we have company...," Tyki grinned to himself.

Allen frowned holding me close. I had a grip on his arm and shirt. He rubbed my back to soothe me. I haven't faced an attack in years.

"Hey, boy. Take her to her room I want to go after this human...," I heard Tyki state.

"Don't kill them! Tyki!" Allen shouted after Tyki, who had already begun to search for the attacker.

I heard my parents coming to see what the noise was.

"Allen! My parents!" I managed to hiss.

He pulled me into my room and shut the door. I was beginning to taste my blood in my mouth. It was making me feel sick. Allen studied the wound before grabbing the first-aid kit I accidently left out and beginning to clean the wound. The bullet had nicked me, but it had been semi-deep. I flinched when he placed the cold wet rage against my face. It hurt like hell.

"Ow...!" I hissed.

"Sorry Alessa, but I have to treat it," Allen apologized.

"I know...," I muttered wincing in pain. "But why do bullets have to fucking hurt so much?"

Allen shrugged before stiffening as if he was remembering a trauma of some sorts. He paled and went back to helping me. He finished and put a large band-aid on it. I rubbed it uncomfortably.

"Alessa...please tell me what your hiding...," Allen whispered in my ear hugging me.

I went dark red.

'Too close, too close!' I shouted in my head.

"I-I'm not hiding anything!" I stammered.

"Yes you are," Allen insisted.

I closed my eyes tightly. I refused to tell him. He slumped against me.

"Please...so I can help you...," he begged.

I opened my eyes and told him. My dark past open and exposed. I hated it so much. It was like my memories were a video tape and everyone was watching them. I expected Allen to hate me and leave. I expected him to be completely horrified. He didn't do anything for a few minutes then slowly he held me closer.

"It'll be alright...I won't let anyone hurt you...," he whispered gently.

My eyes widened. That was something I hadn't been expecting, acceptance. I sniffled and reached up to wipe my eyes seeing I was getting teary eyed. Allen led me to my bed and forced me to lay down. He pulled the covers up over me and he himself went to look out the window. He made sure not to stand directly in front of the window, but off to the side.

"You should rest. The old burns as almost healed," he turned his head and smiled to me.

I nodded sleepily and curled up falling asleep.

**Dream Start:**

_I opened my eyes seeing I was lying on an ice covered lake. Strangely it wasn't cold, but rather warm. I looked around. This had to be a dream. The ice broke under my hands sending me scrambling back in fear of falling through. I bumped into a warm body behind me. I could see it's reflection. It was a dark mass like shadow with large white holes as eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin in fright. Why was I so jumpy? The image morphed into something more human. The skin and hair were black with no facial features besides eyes and a crooked smile. It wrapped its arms around me. I stiffened and closed my eyes wishing this dream would end._

_"I claim you...," a male voice whispered darkly into my ear. "If you are Allen's then you are mine."_

_"I'm...not...anybody's you fucking asswhole!" I snapped angrily finding my voice and spinning around away from him._

_The ice broke and I plunged into the freezing cold water. It was extremely dark below the ice and water filled my lungs._

_'If this is a dream I shouldn't die right?' I thought to myself. 'No...people die from dreams all the time...'_

_My eyes slowly began to close. I cursed myself for being careless. My body was slowly going numb. I was fading into darkness both physically and mentally. I didn't hear the splash or the warm hands tugging on mine._

**Dream End:**

**Tyki's pov.**

I grinned sadistically as I teasingly tugged on this man's heart. I had found the one attacking the house a few minutes ago. This man was an idiot, but I wouldn't kill him until I had the information I wanted. I tugged again watching him squirm. What a pathetic human.

"Tell me why you attacked that home and I might consider sparing your life," I lied.

The man considered it for a long time. I was growing impatient. I pulled harder which seemed to make up the human male's mind.

"Alessandra Bloodworth! S-she is on the extermination list! The government finds that she broke the contract she made with them! They are sending more assassins to kill her!" He blurted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are they after her?" I asked curiously.

The human was practically in tears.

"B-because she is an ex-assassin! They find she is a threat and need to expose of her! Please! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and kids!" He begged before crying out in pain.

I held his beating heart in my hand before tossing it to the side. I began to walk away in thought. So that's why I find her so interesting. I stopped and stared at the withering man. I might have to stay longer than I thought to find out more. I feel connected to her. Maybe it has something to do with sensing Innocence and Dark Matter from her. I sighed. I wonder how that boy is doing with her. I hoped she calmed down.

**?'s pov.**

Damn I should have been more careful! I was currently in control of Allen's body staring at the sleeping girl beside me. I had pulled her out of the water, but now she won't wake up. She's alive, but in a coma of some sorts. Allen is going to get worried. I can feel him trying to regain control.

"Alessa...I didn't mean to scare you...," I murmured to her before kissing her uninjured cheek.

I let Allen take back over retreating to the back of his consciousness. I was still worried about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own D. Gray-man, I do own my ocs though.**

**Chapter 5  
**_Coma_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in total darkness. My body felt heavy and this unknown weight pressing down on me. I noticed I was warm. I moved my head to the side with some trouble. I felt something crack in my neck. I groaned.

"That fucking hurt...," I muttered darkly.

It was eerily silent and it was beginning to worry me –I mean wouldn't you be worried waking up with darkness surrounding you? My eyes closed breathing heavily. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to see Allen again. I sighed.

"Allen...," I murmured before falling back asleep.

**Allen's pov.**

I paced back and forth. Alessa was still asleep. I heard someone walk in and turned to see Tyki Mikk standing there. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Allen...," a murmur came from behind me.

I rushed to Alessa's side earning a chuckle from Tyki. I glared at him.

"Look what you did boy. She seems to have fallen into a coma...," Tyki teased darkly.

"I didn't do anything Tyki!" I snapped.

I placed a hand on her forehead feeling it was warm. I didn't want the Noah around. Not after what he did. I straightened and went to get a cold wet washcloth. I walked past Tyki Mikk ignoring him. Now was not the time to be fighting him, but I knew I soon would and I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be about Alessa.

**Tyki's pov.**

I walked over to Alessa and called a Teez. I stared at her contemplating what I should do. I was strangely having trouble deciding on killing her own not. She was so helpless in this state. I sighed and stared at the Teez until an idea formed in my head. I grinned and tapped my chin.

"This should be fun...," I murmured to myself just before Allen walked back in.

I backed away from Alessa when he approached. Allen and I exchanged glances and I went on to walk to my room.

**Allen's pov.**

I watched Tyki leave and eyed him. Was that a Teez in his hand? I shook my head and placed the washcloth on Alessa's forehead. I sat down on the foot of the bed. I could hear her parents moving around the house.

"Allen...," she murmured again.

"Alessa come on wake up...," I whispered holding her hand. "Please..."

Now more than ever I missed my friends. They would know how to cheer me up. My eyes widened. What if my friends where in this realm too? I jerked my head up. I have to find them. They would know what to do.

**?'s pov.**

I lifted my head looking around. The last thing I remember is an explosion then nothing. I slowly got to my feet finding myself in an unfamiliar place. I felt my head feeling a bump. I looked around.

"Lavi? Bookman? Krory? Miranda? Anyone?" I called feeling slightly panicked.

I took a few steps in a random direction. Everything was so foreign. I heard voices and approached cautiously. I was only a few feet away when I recognized the voices.

"Lavi? Bookman?" I called hopeful.

The voices went quiet and Lavi popped his head out of some bushes making me jump.

"Lenalee! You're alive!" Lavi cried happily.

I sighed. Nothing's changed.

"Lavi do you know where we are?" I asked curiously.

Lavi frowned, "Sorry Lenalee I don't know."

Bookman had his eyes closed.

"Hey you old panda if you know something speak up!" Lavi shouted at Bookman.

Bookman kicked him in the face angrily. He landed graceful on both feet.

"We might have fallen through a rip in a space dimension...," he stated.

Lavi and I stared at him confused. Bookman sighed.

"We've ended up in another dimension...," He said simply.

I nodded understanding it slightly.

"Then were is everyone else...?" I asked worriedly.

**Alessa's pov.**

I lifted my head. Where was I? It was my school, but I don't remember getting here. Where was Allen and Tyki?

"Ms. Bloodworth! Were you dozing off again!?" My teacher Ms. May snapped angrily.

I flinched terrified, "No!"

She huffed and went back to teaching. I didn't understand was it all a dream? That couldn't be right because you have a dream within a dream! That's impossible! I groaned and slammed my head down on the desk. The students around me murmured.

"Did you hear? There is a new student!"

"I hope he's cute!"

I glared at the gossip girls of the school. Oh how I hated them. I heard the door opened and glanced freezing in my spot. This boy who looked exactly like Allen except for dark hair and umber skin. He looked like a Noah.

"Class this is Neah Walker. He is a new transfer student from England," Ms. May explained. "Mr. Walker you can sit next to Ms. Bloodworth."

I sputtered choking on my own air. Neah smiled at me. I blushed –wait what?! He chuckled and sat down.

"So your Alessandra Bloodworth...how interesting...," Neah smirked.

I blinked how did he know my full name. Class began and we started to take notes. All of a sudden the world began to become blurry and I felt like I was underwater unable to breath. I grasped at where my heart was flinching. I caught a glimpse of Neah's face and saw pure worry written on his face. There was a chorus of gasps before my eyes closed. I was in total darkness.

"Alessandra, you have to wake up. Wake up Alessandra," Neah's voice rang through my head.

I flinched holding my head.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I _am_ awake!" I screamed.

"Do it for Allen and me. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" He repeated.

I shook my head viciously. "Allen isn't real!"

I bolted upright eyes wide. I was in the nurses office and Neah was sitting next to me. He reached for my arm seeing as was as white as a sheet. I flinched back wide-eyed remembering my strange dream. He smiled gently at me and I calmed down immediately.

"Are you alright? You passed out," he asked gently.

"I-I think so...I had a strange dream though...," I murmured.

An unknown emotion flickered in his eyes before he looked away thoughtfully. I tilted my head.

"Neah is everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He stood up.

"Uh...never mind...," I muttered looking at my hands.

**Neah's pov.**

I left the nurse's office quickly. I had entered her consciousness to see if I could get her to wake up, but I was having trouble. I paced back and forth angrily. This would prove hard. If only I had the Ark here. I paused in my pacing. She was falling deeper and deeper into her own mind and if I didn't do something to stop it then she would be in a coma for life. I would have to put more pressure on her to wake her up. I lifted my head hearing the nurse's door open. Alessa walked out despite the protests of the nurse. She looked surprised to see me still there and slightly anxious.

"Neah what are you still doing here?" She asked not making eye contact.

I smiled gently at her.

"I was waiting for you...I thought maybe we could walk back to class...," I answered continuing to smile.

This could be my chance to make her fall for me. To make her fear me less, but I knew that if I continued to pester her consciousness that she would soon become suspicious and fearful of me. She walked over and I gently took her hand. Her hand was so warm. I led her back to the classroom silently. Ms. May seemed happy we were back.

"For homework you will be partnered up with someone to complete the given assignment. Each assignment is different. Some will be easy and some will be hard," Ms. May explained. "I will know go through the list of partners."

I saw Alessa tuning the teacher out. I prayed I would get her as a partner. If so that would give me a reason to spend more time with her.

"John and Sarah...," the teacher continued to call off the names. "Alessandra and Neah..."

My attention was drawn to Alessa. She seemed surprised and I smiled inwardly. Good everything was falling into place. The teacher passed out the assignments before the school bell rang signaling the weekend. I got up and walked over to Alessa, who was rushing out the door.

"Hey can I come home with you to help with the assignment?" I asked innocently.

She seemed to hesitate before nodding consent.

"A-alright, but no funny business...," she stammered blushing darkly.

I blinked before smirking. I was going to have some fun with this. She glanced at the students before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. She pulled me out of the school before looking around at the rooftops. She sighed in relief. Then she finally turned back to me.

"I'm sorry come on let's go," she smiled and led me to her house.

I noticed everyone kept away from her. I would find out why.

**Alessa's pov.**

No one from the government was here. This was strange. I thought I missed a day and they were hunting me down. I shook my head and opened my front door getting hugged by both my parents. I gasped in surprised.

"Welcome home!" They cried in unison.

My father turned to Neah eyeing him.

"Whose this, your boyfriend?" He asked getting into Neah's personal space.

I turned as red as a tomato.

"D-Dad!" I screeched jumping for him.

He laughed and dodged running away.

"Get back here!" I shouted running after him.

**Neah's pov.**

Alessa's mother turned to me.

"So why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"School project...," I replied politely.

She nodded in understanding.

"I remember those...in fact that's how I met Alessa's father!" She sighed blissfully.

I looked away. This was the first time I got to see Alessa's actual house. Her mother showed me to her room and I sat down in the chair near the window. Alessa walked in soon after, her hair was a mess.

"Sorry about that...I don't know what got into them...," she murmured an apology.

"No that's fine...," I replied. "You're parents sure are strange..."

"Yah...they are very protective of me...it's kind of nice and kind of annoying...," I watched a small smile form on her face.

I had to admit she was pretty.

"...eah...Neah...Hey Neah!" I snapped out of my thoughts only to find her right in front of my face, which instantly heated up.

I leaned away blinking rapidly. It had been a while since I had suck emotions. I sighed inwardly looking away. I wonder how Allen is doing.

**Allen's pov.**

I heard her parents begin to approach the room. They would surely panic if they found her in this state, but she needed to stay here. I glanced at Tyki. He was watching the door. When they got close enough I saw him walk out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bloodworth, Alessa is asleep at the moment so I think it's best not to disturb her," He told them.

I couldn't hear what they said, but soon Tyki returned. I sighed gratefully. I wasn't caught yet.

"They will stay away for a while. That gives us more time," He stated bluntly.

I nodded and turned back to Alessa's form. She was looking paler by the minute.

"Hang in there Alessa...," I murmured to her.

She was a dear friend to me and I didn't want to lose her.

**Alessa's pov.**

Neah and I have been working on this project for a few hours now. My head has been hurting the whole time and I didn't know why. I groaned holding my head.

"Alessa are you alright?" Neah asked worried.

I nodded looking up again.

"Yah I'll be fine...just my head..."

He paused looking away before taking my hand.

"You should rest...I don't want anything to happen to you!" His voice changed pitch and tone to one I recognized but could not name.

I was getting dizzy again. What was this feeling. I felt like this wasn't real, but I shoved the thought the side as Neah began to change into a black shadowy mass with two white eyes and a creepy mouth that was stretched into a smile. My eyes closed and I heard him call out my name.

"Wake up! Alessa can you hear me!?" A male voice called out to me.

I mumbled slowly opening my eyes. Allen and Tyki stood over me. Allen slowly began to smile and he hugged me. I flinched slightly.

"What happened?" I asked looking around in a slight daze.

"You fell into a coma...I was so worried!" Allen held me close.

I couldn't tell if he was crying out not, but it sounded like he was trying not to. I smiled softly and hugged back. I couldn't even remember what had happening in the coma I had went into. It was odd because I had been in that state a few minutes before.

"Don't worry Allen I'm fine now!" I reassured him.

He nodded wiping his eyes. I heard Tyki scuff and look away. He stormed out most likely walking back to his room. Allen watched him go.


End file.
